


On the Shore of Yet to Come

by beggar_always



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, First Meetings, Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eleven meets the human version of his former self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Shore of Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For sarahblack's prompt "Eleven meets the Ten clone."

He’d just dropped the Ponds off for Honeymoon Attempt #2 when the TARDIS ran away with him again. He was bored and lonely, so he didn’t put up much of a fight as he was carried randomly through time and space. Not that he ever really did, but he mostly at least put up a show of fighting.

The Doctor threw open the doors of the TARDIS...and gaped at an all too-familiar shoreline. “What?” he blurted out.

“You’re late,” a voice came from behind him. The Doctor turned to see a tall man walking through the morning mist toward him. There was something about him...

“Hello!” the man said with a broad grin as he came to a stop in front of him. He frowned suddenly. “Still not ginger, I see...” It suddenly clicked with the Doctor why he looked so familiar.

“You!” he cried. The man smiled again. “Look at you! You’ve gone...grey!” The human clone of his former self looked like a few years had passed since their parting. Patches of grey were just barely visible in the early morning light.

“Oi! I’ve been reliably informed I now look ‘distinguished.’”

Something clenched in the Doctor’s gut. “Rose?” he asked softly.

“Oh, she’s brilliant!” the Human said with a grin that the Doctor couldn’t help echoing. “A fair few of these are her fault,” the Human added, gesturing at the streaks of grey in his hair. “I’m waiting for the day she gets tired of adventure.” The Human must have caught onto the way the Doctor was looking expectantly along the beach. “She couldn’t come; not this time. She says you can’t see her yet. Might cause a paradox or something equally unpleasant, apparently.” The Doctor wondered if he’d always been that confusing. Perhaps he did owe a few companions apologies...

“I’ve been here before? Since my regeneration, I mean.”

“Once; five years ago. I was at work when you showed up.” The Human grinned. “I have a proper job! And a house! With a _mortgage_!” The Doctor smiled, forcing down a surge of jealousy. It was what they’d always wanted, after all. “You’ll see Rose then.”

“But not now?” The Human shook his head. “Then why did the TARDIS bring me here?”

The Human smiled. “Would you believe she missed me?” The Doctor didn’t so much as blink and the Human let out a disturbingly human-sounding sigh. “Rose says I’m meant to give you this.” The Doctor caught what the Human tossed to him and looked down at it in confusion.

“A mobile?”

“You’ll need it when you come back. It won’t work until then.” The Human started to turn away, to head back down the beach.

“That’s it?” the Doctor asked, confused.

“I’ve got to get to the office,” the Human called over his shoulder. “Some of us have responsibilities, you know!”

/end


End file.
